


Ocean Fun

by Nessann



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessann/pseuds/Nessann
Summary: Goku and Vegeta spend some time together after a day at the beach with their sons.Prompt fill from Dizzie67





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dizzie67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzie67/gifts).



  
“Hey Trunks.”Goten called over the sound of the waves they were splashing through. Trunks looked up at him, shaking the salt water from his ears. Goten pointed at their sleeping dad’s. “Bet I can bury my dad faster than you can bury yours.”  
Both men had stretched out in the sand a few yards from their sons playing in the water. Their arms behind their heads as they slept, trying to regain some of the energy they had expended playing in the water most of the day with their sons. Soft snores could be heard if the waves hadn’t drowned out their sound.  
“No way, my dad will wake up before we even get him half buried, you would win for sure. We can both bury Goku then try to do the same with mine.” The young genius stated in counter offer to his best friend.  
“Yeah.” Goten agreed quickly and raced from the water, body riding a small wave to the shore. Trunks caught up to him as he poured the first hand full of sand onto Goku’s stomach. Trunks watched Goku’s face as Goten started digging and pouring sand on him with one of the tiny shovels their mom’s had sent with them. Once he realized Goten had covered most of his dad’s chest he quickly knelt between their dad’s to start helping.  
As Goten piled sand onto one of Goku’s legs Trunks worked on covering the shoulder and arm closer to him, digging a small ditch between the two sleeping men. Goten giggled as Guku’s foot twitched knocking sand off of it, Trunks looked up at his face and smiled. Moving down Goku’s body to cover his leg as Goten moved up to cover his arm and shoulder made short work of the whole process and soon the large Sayain was covered from neck to toes. The two boys smiled at eachother over the sand covered body of one dad.  
“That was fun, lets see if we can get your dad covered too.” Goten broke the quiet with a grin and moved to kneel between the two adults as Trunks moved to his dad’s other side. The sand quickly covered Vageta his smaller body easier to cover than the larger frame of Goku. Trunks had to keep looking up at his dad’s face making sure he didn’t wake up from the small twitches the sand forced from him. As Trunks finished covering Vageta’s chest and arm Goten finished the same on his other side. They both moved down his body covering it and trying not to laugh at the scene.  
Trunks gave a snort when his dad twitched throwing sand back at Goten from where he poured it onto his foot. “He’s tickleish, be carefull of his feet.” Trunks carefully covered Vegeta’s foot and motioned Goten to do the same with the one closer to him. Goten kept his eyes on his task as Trunks watched his dad’s face to see if he was waking up. When both men were finally covered with sand Trunks gave a wide grin over his dad to Goten. “Lets go back into the water while we still have light. The sun is going to set soon and you know our dad’s won’t let us swim after it gets dark.”  
Goten smiled back at his friend and nodded. The two left the older sayins to bake in the fading light as they splashed through the waves.  
A seagull landed near the older sayins, and slowly made its way over to Goku’s exposed face and pecked his nose trying to get what it thought was food. Goku fumbled out of the sand throwing it everywhere and holding his nose from where the gull had gotten it. Wanting to rub his eyes but feeling the granular sand covering his hands didn’t and stumbled toward the sounds of his son and Trunks playing in the waves. Vegeta woke as Guku stumbled over him falling across his body and planting him back in the sand.  
“Kakarot get off of me.” Vegeta flailed slightly under the weight of the larger sayin's legs. The boys watched as their dad stumbleled from under the sand they had packed on top of them, both laughing and splashing in the waves. Goku scrambled off of Vegeta and knelt in the sand watching as Vegeta clombed out of the sand and slowly brushed the sand off of himself. Vegeta ran his hands over his chest brushing the sticky granulars from his skin. Goku followed his Prince's hands as they ran over the skin he wished he could run his hands across. Vegeta felt Goku's eyes roaming over the same skin that he was brushing off and looked over at him still in the sand. Goku rubbed the back of his neck and grinned at Vegeta in embarassment from getting caught watching the simple yet sensual movements.  
"Lets just rinse off in the water, 'Geta" Goku said feeling his face flush red. "Get a little more time with the boys before the sun goes down and then later we can come back, swim a bit in the moonlight."  
"Hn." Vegeta started toward the water to rinse the sand off his skin.  
"Wait for me 'Geta" Goku quickly scrambled behind his Prince.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
Goku smiled as he listened to the soft snores coming from the bed his son and his best friend curled around eachother on, as he watched the moon rise over the ocean waves. The white foam creating lines across the sand that moved slowly up and down the shore with each wave. "Come on 'Geta, lets go for a swim its cool enough out there now to enjoy it."  
Vegeta looked up from their sons on the bed. "Fine Kakarot, we can go swim." His frustration at the younger sayin's enthusiasm for the water filtered into his answer. He slowly stood from the chair he had settled in when they had come back from eating dinner right after the sun had set a few hours ago. The two demisayin's had showered and passed out as soon as they had gotten back, their reserves of energy completely drained from their day in the water.  
Goku walked down to the edge of the water and stretched his arms over his head looking up into the sky a smile across his face, he flew a few yards up enough that Vegeta could barely see his outline in the moonlight. Vegeta was watching the taller Sayin fly up at the shore, his eyes widened as he saw Goku's swim trunks fall into the sand from above then heard a splash that made him look back out at the water where he saw Goku's head and chest rose from the blue.  
"Come on 'Geta, the water feels amazing." Goku drew out the last word, sending a shiver down the Prince's spine. Vegeta untied his own swim suit and let it fall off his slim hips. Goku licked his lips watching the fabric caress the skin he wanted his hands on as it fell to the sand.  
Vegeta waded into the water a soft moan leaving his lips when he felt the water against his skin as he moved. When Vegeta was nearly waist deep in the water he stopped when he felt the warm body of Goku against his back. Goku's hands slowly wrapped around his waist gliding against his skin pulling goose bumps to the surface as they moved. Goku let his lips drag against the tempting skin on Vegeta's shoulder a faint scar from his teeth was visable under the moon's light. "Mmm, 'Geta." He whispered against the scar letting his tongue drag against the sensative mark. Vegeta tilted his head back to rest against Goku's shoulder giving him more acess to his neck as Goku pulled him flush against his chest.  
Vegeta pulled away from the warm body when he felt Goku's hardness against his ass. The drag of Goku's hands as he moved away brought even more goosebumps to the surface of his skin and send a shiver down his spine. The water splashed against his chest as he moved deeper into the water.  
"If you can catch me you can take me." Vegeta grinned at the bigger sayin as he moved further away from him.  
"You know I'll catch you, 'Geta."  
"You can try Kakarot." Vegeta used a bit of his ki to move more easily in the saltwater as he continued to dodge the larger sayin. Goku moved quickly through the water watching the play of the droplets against Vegeta's skin. He ducked under the water swimming quickly around Vegeta feeling the twists and turns Vegeta was doing trying to see him under the dark water. Wrapping his arms around Vegeta’s thighs and picking him up out of the water Goku smiled up at Vegeta’s face. “Got you.” Vegeta twisted and fell backward back into the water pulling Goku under a he tried to keep his grip on the slick skin of his Prince.  
Vegeta swam out of the arms holding him by kicking against the broad shoulders, a grin crossing his face as he surfaced a few yards away from where Goku surfaced. Goku let out a laugh and continued playing chase with his prince, the water flying around them as Vegeta dodged and Goku tried catching him.  
The two sayins stood panting the the waist deep water a yard or so away from each other, the moon now hight in the sky above them. “Look at the moon ‘Geta, it’s the same moon as when I first tried to put that bite on your neck. Took me forever to catch you that time.” Goku watched as his Prince look up I to the sky and ducked under the water again. Coming up in front of Vegeta he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him against his chest. “Caught you.” He held him close feeling Vegeta struggle against his chest. He squeezed him tighter and ducked his head down sinking his teeth into the mark on Vegeta’s shoulder. Making him nearly go limp in his arms. Vegeta wrapped his arms around Goku’s neck and tilted his head giving him more access to the mark and moaned lowly in the back of his throat as the sensations coursed through his body making him hard. Grinding his hips forward into the thick thigh between his own, Vegeta gave in to Goku.  
Grinning around the skin between his teeth Goku sucked at the mark drawing blood to the surface of Vegeta’s shoulder before pulling away to tell him. “You’re mine, ‘Geta. I will always chase and catch you.”  
"Kakarot, please." The prince rarely begged his lover, his mate, but he had watched him all day be a father and it had made him weak to his sayin hormones. The way he had played and doted on both of their sons had made him feel loved. Knowing Goku saw his son the same as he saw Goten made him hopeful about their mating and the future of their family.  
"You taste good, 'Geta." He whispered, again nipping lightly at his mark. His hands roamed up and down the soft skin of Vegeta's back the taunt flesh trembled lightly under his fingers, pressing lightly against Vegeta's tail spot before moving lower to lightly grip Vegeta's ass. "Uhn, Kaka...rot, more." Vegeta's voice drifted to his ears as he turned in his arms and pushed his hips back against the Goku's hardness under the water. Goku moved his hands down to Vegeta's hip then trailed his fingers around to his back dipping between his cheeks to press against the tight ring of muscle which he needed wrapped around his cock soon.  
Goku pressed one finger into his mate holding him close while his other hand stroked his hard cock distracting him from the burn of penetration. Vegeta's breathe caught in his throat as Goku's stretched him, his fingers making room for his cock. Light moans left both of the sayins as their bodies moved in the shallow water. "So tight for me, 'Geta.” Vegeta moaned low in his throat again at the dirty words falling from Goku’s lips. He loved when the larger saying let down his guard and spoke his dirty thoughts without a care for who might hear. “Can’t wait to be in you, want you to scream for me, squeezing me tight as you cum for me. Going to feel so good taking you tonight under the full moon like I wanted to when I claimed you before. Your skin slick with sweat as you move against my chest, your ass tight around my cock, my teeth burried deep in your shoulder same way my cock will be in your ass." Goku's dirty talk drew louder moans from Vegeta, the images running through his head made him not realise Goku had added a second finger to him and was working a third into the still tight ring of muscle.  
"Kakarot now, Please, need you." Goku scissored his fingers again feeling the tightness give just a little bit more around the three he had knuckle deep in Vegeta, before removing them. Vegeta gave a short groan in protest when the fingers in him were removed from his body and the cool water rushed into the space between his cheeks. Goku fisted his cock pressing the head against the now relaxed ring of muscle, Vegeta grunted lowly feeling the thickness slowly enter him and stop. Their bodies pressed close, Goku’s larger frame wrapped around him one arm around his chest the other hand held tightly to his hip. Vegeta’s arms were above his head hands deep in Goku’s hair, holding tightly to the wet silk strands as he adjusted to the feel of Goku’s cock. Vegeta tilted his hips up pushing his ass hard against Goku’s pelvis. Goku held him still for a moment longer, grinning to himself when Vegeta started to struggle against the tight hold. “Fuck, Kakarot. Move.” “As my Prince commands.” Goku pulled his hips back and thrust back into the smaller sayin pushing a grunt from his throat. “So tight my prince, love feeling you clench around my thick cock.” Goku kept up the dirty talk as he thrust into Vegeta. Their rhythm steady hard and deep, Vegeta let his head fall back against Goku’s shoulder again his hair dripping cool saltwater between their hot bodies, sending a shiver up Vegeta’s spine as he moved in time to his lover’s thrusts.  
Low grunts poured from Goku, along with a stream of dirty talk that had Vegeta near the edge too soon for his liking, and when Goku ran his hand down to wrap around his cock Vegeta felt himself tip. “FUCK, Kaka…rot.” He yelled, his body grasping tightly onto the hard thickness quickly thrusting into and out of him. Goku followed Vegeta over the edge just a few thrusts later, the rhythmic squeeze of his mate pulling him over. Goku kept his knees locked as they came down from their high, holding Vegeta close feeling the shivers and goose bumps on his body as he pulled away just enough that his now soft cock slipped from his Prince. Vegeta let Goku hold him up as he realized the water around them had grown very cold to his risen body temperature, a shiver, and goose bumps flowing over his body at the change.  
He pulled away from Goku, and raised his ki to dry his body as he flew out of the water and back to the shore. Goku quickly did the same both grabbing their bathing suit and putting them on before walking back to their room.

As they lay down for the night after separate showers, Goku pulled Vegeta close and wrapped his arm around his waist. “I love you, My Prince.” Goku said into the slightly damp flame of hair he had burried his face in.  
“Just go to sleep Kakarot.” Vegeta settled back against the warm body again wrapped around him. “No, I really love you, Vegeta.” Goku protested squeezing his arm tighter around the smaller body tucked into his chest. Vegeta struggled lightly against the tight hold, making Goku laugh. Pulling away from the hold, Vegeta turned facing Goku, “I know you do Kakarot, and I do too, now go to sleep, the boys will be awake in a few hours and we will have to fly them back to the Ona and the Harpy.”  
Early the next morning the boys woke to find their dads wrapped around each other. And gave the other a strange look of disbelief. “I didn’t know he could look so…. Not angry” Goten whispered to his friend point to Vegeta’s face.  
“yeah, he always gets that look when your dad is around.” Trunks shrugged. “let’s get breakfast before they wake up, maybe later your mom will let you come over, dad taught me a new move I wanna tryout.” Vegeta watched as the boys left the room in search of food, and was content to lay in the warmth wrapped around him for a few moments more.  
Goku woke when Vegeta got out of the bed, falling face first into the pillows Vegeta had abandoned. “I don’t wanna get up, ‘Geta.” He complained into the pillow.  
“Too bad, the boys are already up and terrorizing the cooks for food, not my fault you wanted a midnight swim when you knew full well we had to be up and out of here early.” Vegeta answered as he changed into some clean clothes. Goku watched the play of muscle the tight blue cloth did almost nothing to hide, before getting up and stretching.  
When both men were dressed they left their room and followed the sound of their sons chatting loudly as they ate to the dining room and sat with them eating their own breakfasts nearly as fast as the boys were. Soon the four were in the sky heading back home Goku not really wanting to fly himself whistled for Nimbus and pulled Goten onto his shoulder as Vegeta let Trunks climb him ‘piggyback style’ as he too took off into the sky leaving the ocean behind. The boys waved to eachother as their dad’s went in different directions home.

 


End file.
